falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fahrenheit.txt
ConvGoodneighborStateHouse |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00112853 |before= |response=I could've handled Finn you know. |after=Hancock: Yeah, but it's better if people know I can still get my hands dirty. Besides, it wasn't personal. No need to torture the guy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00112850 |before=Hancock: Yeah, but it's better if people know I can still get my hands dirty. Besides, it wasn't personal. No need to torture the guy. |response=''{Irritated}'' You always keep me from having fun. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00112847 |before=Hancock: Thinking the Super Mutants are getting a little too friendly. Maybe we should 'round up some crew and thin them out? |response=Too aggressive. They will have a home ground advantage, plus our fighters are disorganized. When they aren't defending their homes, discipline and morale plummet. |after=Hancock: So what? We just turtle up? That's not my style... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00112844 |before=Hancock: So what? We just turtle up? That's not my style... |response=The only thing that's "not your style" is losing, Hancock. Trust me. We keep the game defensive. A simple castle strategy will draw the mutants to us. |after=Hancock: And we can knock them off slowly... I like it... |abxy=A1a}} DialogueGoodneighbor |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=0003451A |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Confident, Dark sense of humor, ruthless}'' A new player in Goodneighbor. Hello little Pawn. Welcome to our fun and games. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You ever try chess? Sometimes you need to sacrifice a piece to keep the game going. Keep that in mind. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We didn't get to the top of this town by playing fair. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got a lot on my mind. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Run along, now. |after= |abxy=}} FFGoodneighbor07 |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0013241C |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' You oughta go see Hancock. I expect he'll wanna talk with you about what went down. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone tried to rob your boss and failed, miserably. / Neutral}'' Bad move, Bobbi. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone tried to rob your boss and failed, miserably. / Neutral}'' Always thought Bobbi had more brains than that. Guess not. |after= |abxy=}} MS16 |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7D11 |before= |response=''{Not surprised, disapointed. / Disbelief}'' Bobbi, what are you doing here? |after=Bobbi: Shit. |abxy=A}} |topic=001277C8 |trow=2 |before=Bobbi: Shit. |response=''{Disgust}'' You seriously didn't think Hancock would catch wind of your scheme? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' He took you in, Bobbi. And you're stealing from him? |after=Bobbi: Don't listen to her. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001277BF |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Yeah, about that... |response=I see the rest of you are in the dark about this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Sarcastic}'' Nice, No-Nose. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=You all just broke into Hancock's store room. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=You know. Hancock? The mayor of Goodneighbor? |after=Mel: Dammit, Bobbi. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=001277BA |trow=3 |before=Mel: This is Hancock we're ripping off here. The guy tends to hold grudges. |response=Counter offer. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Just go back into your tunnel and we can forget this ever happened. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=What do you say? |after=Player Default: I am going to see this through, Bobbi. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=001277B1 |before=Mel: Might as well finish what we started. |response=''{Angry, about to start a fight / Angry}'' Wrong move. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000A7D11 |before= |response=You made the right move. |after=Player Default: Sorry to cause you trouble. |abxy=A}} |topic=0018ADEA |before=Player Default: The boss will understand. You didn't know what you were doing. |response=Here, take this. A token, for doing the right thing. |after=Fahrenheit: Hancock will be happy to hear about your loyalty. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0012927F |before=Player Default: Bobbi lied to us. I'm glad it shook out this way. |response=''{A tinge of disappointment}'' I was itching for a fight, but I guess this works too. |after=Fahrenheit: Here, take this. A token, for doing the right thing. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012927E |before=Player Default: I'm not so sure. |response=Well, I'm still itching for a fight if you change your mind. |after=Fahrenheit: Here, take this. A token, for doing the right thing. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0012927D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How did you find us? |response=If you think Hancock doesn't know about everything that happens in his territory, you're mistaken. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=You have to know you guys weren't exactly silent down there. |after=Player Default: Sorry to cause you trouble. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00129280 |before=Player Default: Sorry to cause you trouble. |response=The boss will understand. You didn't know what you were doing. |after=Fahrenheit: Here, take this. A token, for doing the right thing. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00129278 |trow=3 |before=Fahrenheit: Here, take this. A token, for doing the right thing. |response=Hancock will be happy to hear about your loyalty. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You should go pay your respects in person. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=It's best to stay on Hancock's good side. Trust me. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |topic=000851BF |before=Mel: Oh. No. I want no part of this. |response=''{Surprised and bemused. You were sent to stop a thief and the player just shot them in from of you.}'' This works for me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=00147CF0 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Got hit, in pain}'' Ah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry, just got hit}'' Ugh, bastard! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000CF2EB |trow=3 |before= |response=''{In combat, Intimidating}'' Burn! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{In combat, threat}'' I'll turn you to ash! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threat, in combat}'' No one messes with Hancock! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0005203D |before= |response=Make sure to pay Hancock a visit. He'll want to talk to you. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files